


The Hand that Guides is the Hand that Loves.

by CinntaxError



Series: Ducky's Universe. (A traditional Family) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam/Omega Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s, Domestic Discipline, Implied Discipline, Implied spanking, Love, M/M, Sammy and Gabe are engaged!, Traditional Alpha, covert discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Dean's being a mouthy brat again, he finds out not all discipline is overt.All Duck's fault. Completely her fault.Tiny little ficlet, inspired by a post she put on tumblr"Sam walking just behind Dean, his hand on the small of his back, his body strong and warm and protective."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



Dean and Castiel had arrived fashionably late to the party, and it was a little embarrassing, but Gabriel and Sam didn’t seem to mind too much. It was their engagement, and they were much too happy to care about such paltry things.

Dean was busy grinding teasingly against every Alpha and beta he could find, seductively swinging those hips, pursing those full lips and winking back at them, letting just the tip of his tongue show between them. Just the tip.

Castiel sighs. But he had someone to introduce him to, an old friend. He saunters up to Dean, trenchcoat swishing as he went (why did he have to wear that thing everywhere? this was a party, not a mall trip..). He took Dean a little firmer by the arm than he intended, firmly tugging him away from the Alpha he was busy teasing.

“What the hell, Cas?! Stop being such a bitch!” Gabriel who was nearby stopped dancing with Sam and watched Dean and Castiel closely. Cas smiled thinly, moving one hand to the side of Dean’s face, the other to the back of his neck. To someone who didn’t understand their dynamic, this looked like a sweet gesture, as Castiel leaned in to kiss his nose. But the Alpha’s thumb and forefinger were discretely pinching his ear, and the hand behind his neck was firmly gripping the collar. The screwed up expression and pulling back from Dean might have looked cute, but he _hated_ having his nose kissed…

Castiel never let that thin smile leave his face as he whispered in his ear “Wait ‘til I get you home.” Dean gulped, feeling Castiel’s hands move away, the one at his ear dropping to place a firm pressure on the small of his back, leading him firmly from the party and out to the car. Everyone saw a romantic couple leaving for a romantic night out. Everybody but Gabriel and Sam…

“Well,” Gabriel chirped “Someone’s going to find it uncomfortable to sit for quite some time…” Sam just nodded.


End file.
